


A Holiday to Remember

by muzza799



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-20
Updated: 2016-07-20
Packaged: 2018-07-25 15:39:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7538401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muzza799/pseuds/muzza799
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Arizona and Callie first met and fell in love when Arizona was 18 years old but only spent a few weeks together while on holiday. It's 10 years later and Arizona is headed back to the place she met her first love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

  _Mistakes are mine. Most of the characters are not.  I wrote this over 10 years ago and after re-reading it lately tweeked it a little to make it a AU Calzona and I think it worked out ok._

Chapter 1

 

August 1998

It was a nice warm day in San Diego. Everything seemed right with the world for a change. I sat for a while, thinking about my upcoming wedding. It was going to be different, I knew that much and I wasn't sure whether I was nervous or not. Nick and I had been friends for years, we grew up together and we'd agreed to get married to keep our parents happy.

We were both gay, we had known that for a long time and we both knew that our parents would find it hard to accept, so when they started pressuring us into doing the right thing we agreed to marry each other, but only in name. This meant that I could still be with a woman and he could still be with a man. We would live together and go places together, like family outings but when we were at home we were free to be who we were. It was a wonderful arrangement and I knew this from the start but I also knew it was going to be hard. That was why I'd gone away. To get away from everything, just to clear my mind. I had come to this camp site many times as a child and I knew it was perfect for what I wanted. The area was peaceful, quiet and the scenery was beautiful. All the hills, the beach, the trees... it was a wonderful getaway.  
When I went away that final time before my marriage, I never expected to fall in love. It was the last thing on my mind. I was 18 years old and while I knew I was ready, I still hadn't planned it.

I was walking around the camp saying hello to the permanent residents that lived in trailers at one end of the camp, people I had known nearly all my life, when my eyes fell upon a group of women sitting outside the bar. They seemed to be a few years older than me. My eyes were fixed on the one of the brunettes, she was gorgeous.

'Back off.' I told myself, knowing that I could get into serious trouble if I attempted to make a pass at her. But I couldn't help myself. I had never believed in love at first sight, until that very moment. I looked at her and our eyes met. They were the most gorgeous brown eyes I had ever seen and I felt myself falling into them. She smiled a smile that lit up her whole face and despite myself, I felt myself smiling back.

I started to panic when she started to make her way over to me. I was like a lion backed into a cage unable to move. I wanted to just turn and walk away but I couldn't. I was hooked and now all she had to do was reel me in.

"Hi." She said, when she reached me.

"Hi." I replied, feeling my heart rate pick up. I knew this wasn't good. 'I can't do this. I'm getting married.' I kept telling myself, but did I listen? Did I hell.

"My name's Calliope." She smiled, holding out her hand.

'Please don't smile at me like that.' I mentally pleaded, extending my hand to take hers. "Arizona."

Her hand felt like fire in mine. You know when you're freezing cold and you find yourself at a fire and you want to get as close as possible even if it means you burn? Well that was how I felt. Reluctantly though I let go, not wanting her to get suspicious.

Me and Calliope became quick friends after that. We spent a lot of time together, getting to know each other, against my better judgement. I found out that she was twenty-one years old and in college and she was hoping to become a doctor.  I couldn't stop myself from falling even if I wanted too. It was already to late. I kept telling myself that you can't help who you fall in love with. Even if she felt the same way I did, there was never going to be anything sexual between us. I would stop that. I didn't want my first time with a woman to be a holiday fling. I wanted it to mean something. To both of us.

The time we spent together was wonderful and when we only had one week left I had the surprise of my life when she told me she was crazy about me. She asked me how I felt about her and I couldn't lie. I told her I thought I was falling in love with her and then the last couple of days of the holiday we spent as much time as possible together, enjoying each other's company but also trying to prepare ourselves for the heartbreak we knew was coming. That last day we talked a lot before we had a big argument over what was going to happen to us.

I might have wanted to stay as far away from her as possible at the beginning but by the end I wanted to keep in touch because I couldn't see my life being complete without her. She told me she couldn't risk her parents finding out about us because they were completely homophobic. I remember it all so clearly.

"Calliope, I need you as part of my life. Can't you understand that?" I asked, as we walked quietly along the beach.

"I know. I'm sorry Arizona, I just can't risk my parents finding out. Do you know what it's like to live in a family where you know you won't be accepted by your own parents and siblings because of who you are?" Callie had asked.

I just laughed. "Let me tell you something about living in a family where you are not accepted, Calliope!" I told her. "I have to marry my best friend in two weeks time, just so my parents and his parents won't find out we're gay. I don't love him at least not like that and he doesn't love me like that. That is what it's like to not be accepted." I was furious, she was only thinking of herself. I know that could be said about me, but I truly believed that us being together was better for the two of us.

Callie looked like she didn't know what to say. I hadn't told her about that part of my life, which was my mistake but I didn't want it to ruin our relationship.

"I love you Arizona, I really do but that's the best I can do. I'm sorry." With that she was gone. Watching her walk away was like having someone rip my heart out.

I wrote to her a couple of times when I got back but every time my letters came back unopened. In the end I gave up on her and I gave up on love. How could I love anyone else after she treated me like that? She stole my heart and never gave it back.

\--GA--

**August 2009.**

The sun was shining brightly as I drove towards the chalet we were staying in but I noticed the way the dark clouds seemed to follow us. My son Seth and I were going to spend some time away from everything. He was on Summer break after a hard year in school, and he wanted to get away as well. I was just glad to be able to have the same week off as him, usually I had to take him out of school, when we wanted to go on holiday. This year I was in-between jobs. I'd just got a new job as Head Of Pediatric Surgery at Seattle Grace Hospital so after this little trip we'd be moving over 1000 miles to start a new life.

I turned my head and smiled when I saw that he was still sleeping. Seth was nearly 7 years old and looked adorable. He looked so much like his father while he was sleeping. When Nick and I got married we hadn't planned on having kids, we never even planned on having sex together but when Nick was diagnosed with Leukaemia we both agreed to try and get pregnant, so I would have something to remember our friendship by and we could gift both of our parents with the one thing they wanted, a grandchild.

We timed it perfectly the second time and Seth was the result of that. Our parents were ecstatic and when Nick died two years later we were all glad to have something to remember him by.

Seth was worshipped by both sets of grandparents, both of whom now knew of mine and Nick's sexuality. Nick had insisted on telling them before he died. Although neither set of parents were happy, they both accepted it.  When my dad asked me if I was still who he raised me to be, I could honestly say yes. I was taught to protect the things I love and although it wasn't a romantic love, I did love Nick. I protected him until the end and I will protect Seth until the day I die.

Seth stirred beside me and opened his sky blue eyes, the only thing he had inherited from me. "Hey Mom," He smiled, looking around him. "Are we nearly there yet?"

I had to chuckle at that. Seth hated travelling long distances. He had ever since he was a baby. I was always told that when I was a child I would sleep as soon as the car started until it stopped. Seth was the exact opposite when he was a baby, he would cry from the minute the engine started. "Yeah only about 10 minutes to go." As I said that I pulled of the freeway.

As I pulled into the holiday camp ten minutes later, I was hit with memories off the last time I ever came here. That was 10 years ago.

The camp was nice and quiet, with only the small camp club to go to for a drink in the night. It was ideal if you wanted to go and get away from the hassle of the big city.

We pulled into the small car park and I went to get our keys. It was a nice surprise when a couple of the old faces recognised me. It had been such a long time since I had been here.

Once we had the keys Seth and I made our way over to the chalet we were staying in. We got unpacked and settled in to have a nice quiet couple of weeks on holiday.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

  
The first couple of days went pretty quickly really. Seth and I were messing around and enjoying ourselves and I felt like a kid again. That all changed when I was walking over to the swimming pool with Seth and spotted a familiar figure walking towards the pool as well.

My heart nearly stopped when I saw Calliope. She didn't look much different, but she was definitely more shapely than I remembered her being and she had cut her hair. It was now shoulder length and it made her look older and more experienced. She was still absolutely gorgeous. Definitely a sight for sore eyes.

I looked away quickly and caught up with Seth, who was excited about going swimming. He had been waiting for this since we got here.

When we got into the pool, Seth jumped straight in and started splashing me until I got in as well. The water was clean and warm. The smell of chlorine was wonderful, it was a smell I'd always liked.

Not long after we got in Calliope and a group of friends walked in. I saw her skim over everyone in the pool, seeing if she knew anyone. I could tell by her gasp, that she recognised me. I looked her in the eye for a couple of seconds before turning back to play with my son.

Soon afterwards Seth got fed up and we both got out of the pool. I quickly dried him off and then I dried myself and we made for the door. I was relieved that I had been able to avoid talking to Calliope, although I really did want to. As we were walking out I heard her call my name from behind me but I just straightened my back, walking away and ignoring her.

She had hurt me badly the last time and I didn't think I could face her without feeling that pain again. So I did the only thing I understood, work. I had worked hard in college and I'd become a doctor. Surgeon actually and putting myself through med-school as a single mother was one of the hardest things I've ever done. In my spare time I enjoyed playing my guitar and being a musician came in handy at times like this. Whenever I needed something to do, some way of getting a handle on my emotions I wrote songs. This time was no different. I grabbed my guitar, which I had brought with me, just in case I had a brainstorm while I was relaxing and I started to write. I strummed the chords, closed my eyes and let the music come to me. Before I knew it I had a song in front of me.

 

Every time I see your face  
I feel the pain again  
Every time I close my eyes  
I see your face again.  
*  
Sometimes I just don't think  
I'm going to beat this thing  
I need you just as much today  
As I did so long ago.  
*  
Our love was strong enough  
We should have made it last  
We're standing here together  
But so many miles apart.  
*  
My love for you is stronger  
Than it ever was before.  
We should have stayed together  
But instead you broke my heart.  
*  
You let things come between us  
You were afraid to live.  
Now the gap between us  
Can never been erased.  
**

 

It hurt. More than it should. Reading over the lyrics again. I knew now more than ever that we should have tried to work it out. But it was all said and done now and there was nothing I could do about it. She'd made her decision 10 years ago.

 

\--GA--

 

Later that evening Seth and I went for a walk. I took him to the place I used to hang out when I wanted to be alone and I wanted to share it with him. There was only one other person I'd ever brought here and at that moment I was hoping she wouldn't decide to go there too.

Obviously I'm not that lucky. When I walked around the corner, there she was, sitting on a rock looking out over the sea. She must have heard us because she turned and stood up, so quickly that she nearly fell backwards. I managed to grab hold of her. I didn't need her falling over the cliff.

"I was hoping you'd come." She said, shyly. I think she was a little embarrassed at being there but in a way I was glad she was there. 'Now maybe we could clear the air and then I can have leave all that behind me.' I thought to myself, as I got enough courage to speak.

"I was hoping you wouldn't." I said, trying to keep the bitterness out of my voice, but failing. "I'm surprise to see you again, Callie." I just wanted a quick conversation and I wanted her to leave.

"I could say the same about you." She said, just as bitterly.

'What is she talking about? She returned my letters, she broke up with me.' I thought to myself angrily. "Come on Seth, we'll come and see this place some other time." I held out my hand, which Seth eagerly took, obviously picking up on the tension between us.

"No Arizona, please don't go. I would like to talk to you. Please?" She pleaded, and I didn't have the heart to turn her down. I never could.

"Fine." I said, sharply. I was angry at myself and I was taking it out on her and I knew that wasn't fair but that the way I was. "Talk."

"I just wanted to say that I'm sorry." She said and I could have burst out laughing, but I managed to control myself.

"You're sorry?" I asked. "After all you put me through, all you can is you're sorry?"

I turned to walk away again, but her voice stopped me. "What do you want me to say, Arizona. I ruined both of our lives. I know that now and I'm sorry. I would do anything to change what happened but I can't."

I turned to face her and saw only sincerity in her eyes, but that didn't take the pain away. So I tried to get back at her even though I knew I was hurting myself, just as much. "You might of ruined your life Calliope Torres, but you didn't ruin mine. I got married to Nick afterwards and this is our son." I told her and I angry at myself for acting like a spoilt brat instead of the adult I'd become but I just couldn't help it.

"Y..y... Your son?" Callie asked in disbelief. She was hurt. I could tell by the look in her eyes.

"Yes. Seth, this is Callie someone I met here a long time ago. Callie, this is my son, Seth." I introduced them both, before raising an eyebrow at Calliope. Would she say anymore now, or would she turn and run again?

"Can we talk alone please, Arizona?" Callie asked, her eyes pleading with me to listen.

I looked around and saw that there was nowhere safe for Seth to play on his own around us so I turned back to her. "You can walk down to the beach with us if you want. I can't leave Seth on his own up here."

"Great." Callie said, grabbing the coat she'd been sitting on.

We all walked down to the beach quietly and then Seth went ahead to play on his own, while we talked.

"Well talk." I told her. I had no intention of waiting around all night for her to say what she wanted to say.

"I did a lot of thinking after we were here the last time." She told me, and I wondered where this was going. "The longer I was away from you, the more I wanted to be with you. I told my parents about us afterwards and they were not pleased, but they promised to try and accept it. Eventually my father did but my mother still has problems with my sexuality. I wanted to get hold of you, but I didn't have your phone number or address. I didn't even know where you lived. I kept hoping you would write to me or ring me but you never did."

I raised my eyebrow at that. "Excuse me, I called your house every day for two weeks after I got back and you were never home. I managed to get your address off one of the staff who answered the phone the last time I called so I wrote four letters and they all came back. So don't tell me I never tried. I loved you Calliope. I would have done anything to get you back." I hadn't wanted to admit that to her, but it was out in the open now, there was nothing I could do about it.

"You tried?" She asked, totally surprised. "I never got any messages or letters. I swear to you. I wanted to be with you so badly that I would have jumped off Mount Everest if I was up the top and you were down the bottom." She looked into my eyes and all I saw was hurt, confusion and most importantly of all honesty. "I loved you back then, Arizona and I love you now, more than ever."

"You do?" I asked, not sure whether to believe her or not.

"I swear."

With the look in her eyes there was no way I could do anything but believe her. Especially when she leaned forward and kissed me. My heart started pounding again. Just like it had every time before. I wasn't worried about Seth seeing us, because he had seen me kiss other women before. When we pulled apart Callie took hold of my hand and placed it above her heart. "This is how much I love you." She told me.  
Her heart was pounding as hard as mine was. It was wonderful and for the first time in ten years, I felt complete. It didn't matter about anything else. We were together.

 

\--GA--

 

The next couple of days zoomed by. Seth and Callie got on really well which I was glad about. I determined it must have been fate when Callie told me she was a resident at Seattle Grace Hospital. I mean what are the odds that I would get a job at the same hospital as my first love?

Seth wanted her to move in with us but we both decided that wasn't such a good idea yet. We didn't want to try to push ourselves if we weren't ready. So we gave ourselves until we went home to see how things went.

I was so in love with her that I was having a hard time thinking straight. Which was great. I was happy, Seth was happy and Callie was happy. What more could we ask for?

 

\--GA--

 

Callie and I decided that we would keep our relationship quiet at work for a while. We needed to be sure that this was what we wanted before we made it public. Neither of us wanted everyone looking at us while we made our way through the early stages.

So now we'd been back together for 4 months and we still hadn't slept together, both of us adamant that sex had nothing to do with the way we felt about each other.

I came home from work on a Friday night and was surprised to find it quiet. Nick's parents had flown into town for the weekend so Seth was staying with them but I knew Callie should be around some where because we'd made plans for her to stay here while he was gone. When I walked into the dining room I had a very pleasant surprise. The table was set for a romantic dinner for two and Callie was sat there shyly, dressed only in a see through teddy. I was totally speechless. I knew what I wanted to do but I didn't know whether to start it right there or wait until after dinner. If I could control myself until then.

"Do you like what you see?" She asked, smiling when the only thing I could do was nod. I didn't trust myself to speak. "Well I'm glad, because I was hoping to be able to share this with you tonight." She pointed to herself. "This is the first night we've been on our own since we got back together and I'm getting fed up of waiting for you to make the first move."She chuckled. "I figured out today that you  probably wouldn't. So I am."

I just smiled and before she had a chance to complain I grabbed her hand and led her up the stairs. I wanted this to be perfect. I refused to let it be any other way.

Once we were in the bedroom we slowly undressed each other, treating it as a sacred ritual. I didn't care if the light was left off. I could see and feel all that I needed. It was then I noticed the candles burning on either side of the bed. "Expecting to get lucky are ya?" I asked, as I lay the taller woman on the bed.

"No just hoping." Callie smiled. Without saying another word we drew together, tentative and cautious, barely breathing. I loved the softness of the Callie's lips. I was amazed at how easily we began to move against and into each other. I wanted her so badly. I thought I was going to burst. I had not really expected the surrender that I got from the woman I loved more than life itself.

I wanted to be gentle and slow, tender and light with my touch, like I was capturing something precious and so valuable that it couldn't be damaged, like a firefly. My fingertips touching warm, almost melting skin, like heated milk.

We moved and turned together like dancers. I moved slowly from the lips that fascinated me, lower until I tasted the salty sweetness and heat of her neck them lower again until I reached one of the gifts that I had dreamed about often... a breast. I heard Callie's sharp intake of breath and I sucked even harder on the now rigid nipple in my mouth, before releasing it and moving up to whisper in her ear. "I love you so much, Calliope."

I kissed her soundly and passionately once more before heading back down towards the treasure I knew was waiting for me. I tasted the roundness of her belly before heading down to the musky, scent of arousal.  
It was like heaven. I tasted it once before diving back in for more. It was at that point I realised, that nothing could get better than this. I was so in love with the woman writhing around in pleasure underneath me, that if at the moment a hurricane came and tore the house apart, I wouldn't notice.

All that mattered was we were together and we were happy. We were in love.

We were home.

 

The End

 

 


End file.
